iPod Shuffle Challenge
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: I took the challenge and wrote some drabbles. Hints at some pairings.


**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

-----

Angry Dance ~ Billy Elliot

Naruto was always good at hiding the pain in public, but... when he found out he had failed at the academy again... something snapped in him. The blonde hid in his room which was a mess anyway. How come he couldn't destroy it some more? The frustration was terrible, and he just had to get it out of his system. So when Sakura came to see his room a disaster he didn't feel like explaining why he was so tired. Why would she care? It's not like she was his friend. She loved "Sasuke-kun." That emo bastard made him even angrier. What did she even know about love. "Naruto??? What happened to your place?"

"Love is a crazy thing, Sakura-chan."

---

Run and Tell That ~ Hairspray

Hinata didn't like to be compared to her cousin. At first glance she just looked like a sweet innocent little girl. A _weak _little girl. Hinata didn't think she was weak, or at least she hoped so. She even decided to take up extra training just to get stronger. She'd show them. Panting heavily, the smoke was clearing. Her byakugan showed that they weren't anywhere. Hinata couldn't help the smile when she saw their dead bodies before her. She did it. She did it!

---

Song of Forgetting ~ Next to Normal

It was hard to forget him. She ignored the feeling for a while. It wasn't fun to not have him there. She just had to remember that Naruto would bring him back to her. "I'll bring Sasuke back for sure! That's a promise of a lifetime!" Though now she wished she could forget something else. She wished she could forget the promise. Sakura wished she could forget that promise, and she wished he would too...

---

Two Worlds ~ Tarzan

They were too different. Naruto was fire, and Sasuke was ice. The blond was a demon, and the raven-haired was an avenger. They were doomed to be enemies, but were they really that different? They were orphaned; they were outcast, and if they told the truth: they cared for each other. They might not have a family themselves, but they could still be friends. They were from completely different pasts, but they had the same family in the end.

---

Oppurtunity ~ 13

Kiba never had a chance to ask Hinata out. He had always wanted to, but he never mustered up the courage. Sometimes he'd be about to try, but then _he _would show up. Hinata didn't love him; she loved Naruto. Naruto didn't like Hinata though. It was a complicated loved pentagon. Kiba would love Hinata; Hinata loved Naruto, and that was never going to change no matter what he did. Still Kiba wanted her to be happy no matter how sad he was. Would it be so bad if he encouraged her to go on a _fake _date with him to make Naruto jealous?

---

Singin' In the Rain

Gaara didn't like rain. It rained the summer he went to the beach; he hated it. The waves crashed so much that he was afraid to go in! The umbrellas blew away, the sand was wet. Wet sand didn't slip through your fingers peacefully or tickle your feet by slipping between your toes. It just stuck to you. Normal sand would only do that if _you _were wet. "Having fun?" Temari, his older sister, came up to him and asked.

"The sand is wet," Gaara responded and crossed his arms.

"Well then..." Temari looked at the abandoned shovel and pale, "You can make a better sandcastle, right?"

Gaara hadn't looked at it like that before. That was so like her sister to look at the positives in a negative situation.

---

I Just Can't Wait To Be King

It was a dream. A hope that he was determined to succeed. "I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto shouted up at Grandma Tsunade who had once again given him a low rank mission. "I'll be a greater Hokage than all the other Hokages! Believe it!" Tsunade took another sip of her sake as he gave a huge speech on his reign as Hokage. She smiled to herself. _You can do it, Naruto... _she thought, _if you really put those words into action_. "I'm going to be the best Hokage!"

---

Super Star ~ Toy-Box

Sometimes Ino could be a little snobby. Couldn't all girls though? She was especially that way in front of Sakura. It was like a test. If Sakura couldn't measure up to Ino, what was her point of living? That wasn't the real reason though; Ino was _jealous_. Ino was upset; Sakura got to work with Sasuke, was smart and had a decent amount of admirers. Ino didn't have but a third of that. She had to feel good somehow, and teasing Sakura seemed the only way to do it.

---

Get On The Floor ~ Fame

Sasuke had a bad childhood if that weren't obvious enough. When he was young he thought it would be easy. It would be a happy life with his family and his friends. That one night changed everything though. The brother he had loved, the family he had cherished, the life he had planned for himself. Sasuke was told he was worthless, pitiful. Not even worth killing in a mass murder. How could that make him feel? The world was crushed. The girls that loved him didn't know him; he didn't let them know him. He was alone, and he would always be. Until he avenged his family, he would never be happy.

---

Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now ~ Hairspray

Shikamaru had a scary mom. It seemed though that nobody actually knew but him. She would order him to do every which thing, and he would simply mumble a little "Troublesome" and go on with it. Some day soon he would have to tell her straight. It wasn't until that terrible day that set _him _straight. It was a late night star-gazing that he wanted to go to, but she said no. When he returned... she was dead.

-----

These are just a few drabbles I cut:

---

Bring Him Home ~ Les Miserables

Sakura couldn't help but smile when Naruto made that lifetime promise. Sasuke-kun had left her on her own, and Naruto promised to bring him back to her. A promise of a lifetime. Just for her. He worked hard, and even he left her for a few years of training. What if she never saw him again? He wouldn't be able to bring Sasuke back for her! When he came back that day she wanted to hug him. She didn't, and she couldn't forgive herself.

---

The Happiest Town in Town

It was always weird watching the people as he walked down the streets. The notes made no sense. He had taken so many notes on his teammates, but Sai had never had anything like this. They were frowning and angry and yelling at each other. Why weren't they happy? "Hey, Sai-kun!" he heard the familiar voice of the blonde Miss. Beautiful.

"Miss. Beautiful... I think you're the happiest person in Konoha..."

---

Castle On a Cloud

Naruto was lonely when he was a little kid, but he used his imagination a lot. He had dreamed up his perfect fantasy, what he loved in life. There he had a mother and a father and friends. Nobody teased him or hurt him. They were nice, and nobody yelled. It was his dream to be a reality. His castle on a cloud.

-----

I have a little news. So my grandma died yesterday... I feel kind of numb right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. BTW: I do NOT want to pitied. I just want to pretend everything is normal for a while... Yeah so I'm a little bummed. Man am I relieved it didn't play "Bushel and a Peck." That's about it... Just needed to get that off my chest.

~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
